epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Beerman8299/December Update
Greetings Heroes! 10 days till Christmas! That also means, 10 days until my next rap battle comes out! My Christmas battle is written and finished. I have a beat for it, however, because of the way the beat is set up, it kind of made it hard to write lyrics to it. Now I know what you're thinking, "Why didn't you just pick a different beat?" Well I'll tell you why. First of all, when searching for a beat, I look for one that sounds right and fits the theme of the battle. Because of the Christmas theme, I was looking for one that sounded sort of joyful. However, because of the nature of the rappers, I wanted one that also had a hard bass. That's when I found THE ONE. It fit the matchup so well. I tried really hard to write lyrics to it, and I was able to make a few. But I'm just not skilled enough to do a whole battle. So I tried to find a new beat, but nothing fit the style I wanted. So I decided to keep the beat I have. Moving on. The end of the year is approaching. Another battle is already being made, but I'm not sure when it will get released. I'm gonna give an ETA of late January/early February at the EARLIEST. It will most likely be even later depending if I find the inspiration before then to keep writing. After that battle, I'm not sure where to go from there. I have some old unfinished battles, but they are very early in the stages of being completed. So, here's a poll of all of my rap battle ideas that I have. Vote on which one you would like me to make. There may be battles you recognize as ones I've made before, but they were the literal definition of cringe so I decided to have them removed and plan on fixing them up. If you don't like any of my matchups, write some suggestions in the comments. What battle do you want to see? Marco Polo vs. Ferdinand Magellan Galileo vs. Nicolaus Copernicus Indiana Jones vs. Crocodile Dundee Dave Thomas vs. Colonel Sanders John D. Rockefeller vs. Andrew Carnegie Roger Bacon vs. Aristotle Claude Monet vs. Vincent Van Gogh John Wilkes Booth vs. Lee Harvey Oswald Karl Benz vs. Henry Ford Hans Zimmer vs. John Williams The Munsters vs. The Addams Family Lord Robert Baden Powell vs. Juliette Gordon Low "Weird Al" Yankovic vs. Frankie Yankovic General Custer vs. Sitting Bull Fonzie vs. Danny Zuko The Red Skull vs. ??? (Any ideas? I originally had J. Robert Oppenheimer) Monty Python vs. The Marx Brothers Jackie Robinson vs. Jesse Owens King Arthur vs. Charlemagne Martin Luther vs. Dalai Lama Neil Armstrong vs. Chuck Yeager Louis Armstrong vs. Ray Charles Carl Sagan vs. Edwin Hubble Harry Potter vs. Frodo Baggins Fidel Castro vs. Nicolas Maduro T.E. Lawrence vs. Alvin York Wyatt Earp and Doc Holliday vs. Butch Cassidy and The Sundance Kid Cthulu vs. Surtur/Surtr (has a beat picked out) Hellboy vs. Ghost Rider Epstein didn't kill himself Category:Blog posts